


Learning Illusions

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While reading one of the books in Jim Butcher's Dresden Files Series, I had an idea to use part of it as something that would spark Niou's interest in illusions. I did use a quote from the book but I didn't reference the exact spot at the time and now I don't remember where it was.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> While reading one of the books in Jim Butcher's Dresden Files Series, I had an idea to use part of it as something that would spark Niou's interest in illusions. I did use a quote from the book but I didn't reference the exact spot at the time and now I don't remember where it was.

Niou had once stumbled upon one of his sister's books that had been left open on the coffee table and having nothing better to do, he started reading. In it, the main character was a wizard living in the city of Chicago. Niou didn't really understand most of what was going on because a) he had never actually read the books himself and b) when he found the story; his sister was already half way through it. However, where the book lay open, Niou found one particular passage that he found most interesting.

It said: _"A good illusion is all about imagination. You create a picture in your mind, imagining every detail; imagining so hard that the image in your head becomes nearly tangible, almost real. You have to be able to see it, hear it, touch it, taste it, smell it, to engage all your senses in its (theoretical) reality. If you can do that, if you can believe in your fake version of reality, then you can pour energy into it and create in the minds and senses of everyone looking at it."_

Now Niou couldn't be sure but that may have been what sparked the idea of doing his illusions.

Since he read that single paragraph in a book, even though he had no idea what was going on with the story, he started secretly working on creating illusions.

It started with the cat. He would sit for what seemed like hours on end trying to create an illusion that he was the cat and the cat was Niou.

A week later, when his sister came in and said something to Niou while staring in the exact spot where the cat was sitting on the floor across from him, Niou knew he had succeeded.

So, he talked to Yagyuu about the possibility of doing an illusion of each other during their tennis games.

A month later, Yagyuu had come to school as Niou and Niou had come to school as Yagyuu and no one knew the difference until the end of practice when they had let the team in on the secret.

One year after reading the passage later, Niou's illusions had advanced from just his doubles partner to being able to create an illusion of several rival tennis players from the area, as well as all of the members of Rikkai's tennis team. Well, everyone except Yukimura. He still couldn't completely get the Child of God right.

Since he and Yagyuu had spent so much time together working on perfecting their illusion, their personal relationship had changed immensely. Well, it kind of needed to what with learning every minute detail of the other's body to get the illusion just right.

That meant they had now been dating and been intimate with each other for the entire year since the illusion had been perfected. Well, they had been intimate to the point of jerking each other off or giving mutual blow jobs, something Yagyuu was particularly good at.

The intimacy had started one night when they were examining each other while naked, something they both thought would help get the illusion just right and the petenshi couldn't help himself from reaching out and sliding his hand down Yagyuu's cock. The shudder that it caused in the gentleman's body had only made Niou smirk before wrapping his hand around his best friend's growing erection. It had all gone downhill from there. However, they had decided mutually that neither of them was ready to take their relationship farther than that.

Tonight was the pair's one year anniversary and Yagyuu had something special planned. Marui had offered to make the pair dinner and since Yagyuu's parents were at some business party that would undoubtedly run until the wee hours of the morning, they were dining at Yagyuu's house. They had also managed to convince both sets of parents to allow Niou to sleep over. Unbeknownst to the gentleman, the petenshi had a plan of his own for something special.

Dinner was delicious as usual and once it was done, Marui volunteered to clean the kitchen up while they went to the den and watched a movie. As usual with them, roughly ten minutes into the movie, Niou leaned over and claimed Yagyuu's lips with his so they missed most of the movie.

Niou was tempted to go through with his plan there in the den but he didn't want to ruin the plush leather couch. So instead, after Yagyuu had remoted the TV off, Niou grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him to Yagyuu's bedroom. He didn't know if Marui was still there or not but Niou knew the redhead would have let himself out either way so he just went straight upstairs.

Once they were inside Yagyuu's room and the door was shut, Niou pushed his boyfriend down on the bed and straddled his hips, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss.

While they kissed, Niou slid his hands down Yagyuu's body before pulling his shirt out from where it was tucked into the gentleman's pants and up and over his head. Before he could reclaim Yagyuu's lips, Yagyuu leaned back and put a hand on Niou's shoulder.

"Niou, are you sure about this? Didn't we decide that we wouldn't go this far yet?" Yagyuu asked with a tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

Niou had tilted Yagyuu's chin up so that he could press light kisses down his jaw and neck and he had his mouth to Yagyuu's slender shoulder as he responded, "I know we did but I just can't stand only oral sex anymore. I want to take you completely. Please, Yagyuu, let me do this?"

Yagyuu didn't answer; he just let out a small sigh before pulling Niou's chin up so that he could crush his lips onto the petenshi's. That was apparently enough response for Niou because he pulled away and pushed Yagyuu back to lie on the bed before tearing his own shirt off.

When Niou stood up to go grab some things from his bag, Yagyuu took his pants off and scooted back so that he was laying more in the center of the bed.

Before climbing back on top of his boyfriend, Niou shed his own pants, revealing his aching, dripping erection. Yagyuu smiled at the sight of it before putting his hands on Niou’s hips to pull him closer to his mouth so he could start sucking on the petenshi’s cock.

Niou’s head fell back in pleasure at the feeling of Yagyuu’s mouth on him and while he didn’t really want Yagyuu to only suck him off that evening, he loved the sensation.

Rather awkwardly, he coaxed Yagyuu to lay down and Niou turned his body around so that his cock was still in Yagyuu’s luscious mouth and Yagyuu’s was positioned so that, if he wanted, he could return the favor.

Which at first, he did. He swiped his tongue along the slit of Yagyuu's cock before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking lightly, rolling them onto their sides to make his next move easier. While he sucked on Yagyuu’s cock, he popped the top to the bottle of clear lubricant that he had brought with him and squirted a gratuitous amount on his fingers before sliding his lube covered index finger down Yagyuu's balls to between his legs, searching out the hidden pucker of his boyfriend's ass.

Niou smirked against Yagyuu's cock when the gentleman's hips lifted off the bed when he felt Niou's finger slide into his hole. Niou had only ever had sex with one other man once but he remembered how his former bedmate had used his fingers to stretch his anus open slowly so that Niou wouldn't be hurt. Therefore, he had decided to do the same with Yagyuu.

While he suckled lightly on the tip of Yagyuu's cock, he used that as a distraction as he added three more fingers, one at a time to work on stretching Yagyuu open. While he worked, Yagyuu had abandoned his oral fixation on Niou's cock to tilt his head up so that he could suckle on the petenshi's balls before spreading Niou's ass cheeks with his hands so he could see the small, pink pucker that was nestled between them. Niou released the gentleman's erection from his mouth when he felt Yagyuu's tongue in his ass momentarily but seconds later he returned to the job at hand of stretching Yagyuu open.

Once Niou was sure that Yagyuu was stretched enough, along with the fact that he just couldn't wait any longer, the petenshi rolled Yagyuu over onto his back, turned around and moved so that he could slide his hand along his boyfriend's leg before lifting it to let it rest on his shoulder.

"Are you ready Hiroshi?" Niou asked. The lust blown look in Yagyuu's eyes, paired with his nod told him that he was ready so Niou positioned his cock, which he had slipped a condom onto after he had finished opening Yagyuu's body up, outside Yagyuu's anus before slowly leaning his hips forward. After what felt like an eternity to both the petenshi and the gentleman of Rikkai but was only about two minutes in reality, Niou was finally seated fully inside Yagyuu's body.

Niou sat still for a moment, allowing Yagyuu to adjust to the feeling of having Niou's cock in his ass before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in quickly. Yagyuu's groan was ecstasy to Niou's ears and it almost made him lose it. However, he gathered a hold of himself to do it again and again. The fourth time he thrust back into Yagyuu's body, he must have hit his lover’s prostate because suddenly, Yagyuu moaned loudly as his back arched away from his mattress.

Niou smirked at the sight of it before quickening his pace and hardening his thrusts. Several moments later, after he had found his rhythm, Niou reached down to wrap his fingers around Yagyuu's cock that was just sitting there, patiently, awaiting some sort of pleasure.

It didn't take long after Niou had begun stroking Yagyuu's erection before he felt it stiffen in his hand as Yagyuu released onto Niou's hand and his own stomach. Niou continued his thrusting as he brought his semen covered hand to his lips so that he could lick Yagyuu's cum off of his fingers. As soon as he was finished with that, Yagyuu grabbed Niou's shoulder so he could pull him down to crush their lips together.

As soon as Yagyuu had claimed his mouth in a very demanding kiss, Niou felt the familiar sensation in his groin before he came inside the condom. Once he was done, he pulled out of Yagyuu's body and flopped down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

Yagyuu rolled over to snuggle up against Niou and when he saw that Niou still had the used condom on, he reached over and gently rolled it off of Niou's spent member and tossed it towards the small trash can that sat in the corner, a small smile stretching across his face as it landed perfectly inside the bin. Niou was only half aware of what Yagyuu was doing but he didn't really care, all he cared about was that he had finally been able to be with Yagyuu completely.   
And this all started because Niou got bored and started reading one of his sister's books about some "wizard" in Chicago explaining the mindset behind an illusion.


End file.
